Modern automobiles are equipped with several items that are designed to promote the comfort and convenience of the driver and passengers. For example, seats may be provided that include heater elements and numerous holders and pockets may be provided for cell phones, compact disks, etc. An additional convenience feature is an ambient light generator that is activated whenever the automobile headlights are switched on. The ambient light provided allows occupants of the vehicle, without resorting to using an overhead or map light, to see items in the passenger compartment that are not visible by the light of the dashboard.
The ambient light generator is typically included within a module that also includes map lights and is affixed to the ceiling of the passenger compartment. The ambient light generator includes a light source and a device to direct the light. The light directing device is not adjustable. Light is directed toward the center console, specifically the storage area so items stored therein can be accessed easily.
The module that holds the ambient light generator is used on a number of different vehicle models, including both two door and four door versions of particular models. The layout of the center console varies between two door and four door versions of common vehicle models. Unfortunately, known light directors do not provide beam patterns that are desirable for both two door and four door versions. Typically in one version of the vehicle model, too much ambient light is directed to the center armrest that is located behind the storage areas in the center console. What is desired is a device for directing ambient light from a light source in a beam that is desirable for alternate configurations of center consoles that does not require completely retrofitting the entire ambient light generator.